Tonta
by DAIK
Summary: [OU] Y sí, todavía tenía fuertes sentimientos por Kikyō. Y sí, estaba muy confundido. Y más, porque Kagome era una tonta. Su tonta. Y en el fondo, InuYasha amaba que ella lo fuera. [One-Shot]


**¡**Hola**!**

**S**é que he demorado en extremo en actualizar, y que debo muchas historias a todas ustedes, chicas, pero perdóneme: posiblemente mi laptop no tenga remedio. Estoy pensando en eliminar mis historias en progreso (feliz día de los inocentes, es mentira) pero sí, todavía la están examinando y es posible que se vaya a la mierda. El punto es… que espero no perder mis archivos porque son muy, MUY importantes (y ustedes como escritoras deben saberlo) y entonces; recen por mí para que me vaya bien.

**Y** dejando eso de lado. Quise venir con un corto (bien corto) que se me ocurrió, así; de la nada (y en vez de estar pensando en LCEDLC, LCDI, OP, ŌC, VL o E, estoy en estas) pero bueh, todo sea por divertir.

**Y** siento mucho la demora.

* * *

**Título: **Tonta.

**Summary: **[OU] Y sí, todavía tenía fuertes sentimientos por Kikyō. Y sí, estaba muy confundido. Y más, porque Kagome era una tonta. Su tonta. Y en el fondo, InuYasha amaba que ella lo fuera. [One-Shot]

**Idea: **De un día aburrido en la secundaria, acordándome del capítulo «El misterio de la luna nueva» del anime.

**Pairing: **InuYasha, Kagome H. (Seeeh, pa' variar).

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi (mi comadre) me llamó ayer (mientras estaba yo relajándome en la secundaria) para decirme que no se me olvide informarles que los personajes son de ella y que por lo pronto está gestionando con su abogado, un montón de cosas sobre la fortuna que le ofrecí para vendérmelos a mí (?).

* * *

**«Tonta»**

* * *

Cerró los ojos, recostado en el árbol Sagrado (el cual le traía una serie de recuerdos hermosos y dolorosos). ¡Maldita luna nueva! Si no fuese por ella; no tendría que estar sentado, con el cabello oscuro, las orejas humanas, perdiendo el tiempo que podrían usar para matar al estúpido de Naraku, con Miroku jodiéndole la vida a Sango, Kirara jugando con Shippō, la anciana Kaede cocinando en la cabaña y por sobre todo, no tendría que estar esperando a que la _tonta _de Kagome regresase con medicinas de su época.

Suspiró, casi cabreado. Como siempre.

¿Por qué esa muchacha era así? A veces la detestaba, en serio, la detestaba a la mar. Ella no lo dejaba tener sentimientos bien definidos, no lo dejaba ser libre para querer a una sola persona (y no es que le sentara del todo bien recordar a Kikyō en esos momentos). Era así: Kagome lo confundía, Kagome lo ataba, Kagome lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Kagome era una tonta.

¡Y cómo detestaba sentir eso por ella! Como si fuera poco; se la pasaba cuidándolo, sanando su corazón, mirándolo siempre con esos ojos chocolates que lo hacían sentir de una manera que no podía expresar con palabras, esa mirada que, no importando lo que pidiera mudamente, lo hacía obedecer como idiota, solo con una mirada. Y eso sin contar cuando sentía su piel, sus movimientos cálidos y su voz de niña chillona, que con cualquier gesto tonto, la hacía lucir adorable. Y cómo no contar los celos. Kagome despertaba en él unos malditos celos que lo consumían sin saber cómo carajo controlarlos, unas ganas de matar incluso, a Kōga, que solo la tomaba como su mujer verbalmente. Es que solo de pensar en esa posibilidad se le revolvía el estómago. ¿No eran esos argumentos suficientes para considerarla una jodida tonta? ¿Eh?

¿Y qué hacía ella en ese momento? Buscando medicinas para curarle unos golpes que se había dado hacía unas horas, porque se le había olvidado que era noche de luna nueva y se había caído del techo de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Y claro, como Kagome era una terca (y repetía) y una tonta, entonces se había empecinado con curarlo. ¿Dónde estaría y por qué demoraría tanto? ¿Acaso era que lo quería desesperar al punto de que fuera por ella hasta su propia habitación? Claro, eso era lo que quería la muy babosa, que él fuese a buscarla. ¿Qué quería? ¿Sentirse importante, acaso? ¡Ahs, cómo la detestaba! ¡Detestaba a esa niña boba! ¡Detestaba a Kagome! Era por su culpa que cada día se sentía más y más y más confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos, cada día sentía más divido su corazón.

Y lo más crítico es que cada día sentía que no podía vivir sin ella.

―¡InuYasha! ―Sus sentidos se precipitaron al escuchar el llamado. Reconoció al instante que era ella.

―Kagome…―pronunció su nombre casi analíticamente, como si lo estuviera estudiando y a ella también. Venía corriendo, desesperada, como si su vida dependiere de ello y corriendo el riesgo de trastabillar y poder…― ¡Kagome! ―corrió en su auxilio. La joven azabache había chocado con una maldita piedra y estaba caída. InuYasha, sin pensárselo, la ayudó. De manera suave.

―Lo siento, InuYasha ―el aludido se sintió nervioso. Los ojos de Kagome brillaban de manera extraña, sus mejillas estaban exquisitamente rosadas por el ejercicio anterior, y casi podía sentir el latido desenfrenado de su corazón―. Traje lo necesario para curarte ―Kagome no podía despegar la mirada de InuYasha, hablando como si lo demás alrededor no existiera.

InuYasha desvió la mirada, sonrojado y con un gesto serio.

―Me siento bien, ya no lo necesito ―dijo rudo, levantando completamente a Kagome. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado y una nueva sensación que se había abierto en su ser al mirar directamente esos ojos chocolates―. Eres una boba, Kagome, te caíste por andar corriendo ―le regañó. Y aunque Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, le dolió la manera tan hostil con la que InuYasha había despreciado su trabajo.

Frunció el ceño, herida por ese gesto. E InuYasha pudo notarlo.

―Lo hice por ti y por tu cuerpo golpeado, InuYasha, no es necesario que…

Su discurso terminó allí, al sentirse presa entre los brazos y el pecho de InuYasha (aunque ya había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar uno de esos abrazos inesperados, se sorprendió). Naturalmente, InuYasha tendría que estar desesperado para abrazarla sin previo aviso, y un sentimiento potente tendría que estar apretando su corazón. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

―InuYasha…―susurró. Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. La emoción la estaba llenando.

―¿No entiendes que llegaste y me siento bien? Deja de pensar estupideces ―hablaba casi sin pensarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y no por el coraje o por el instinto. Tal vez se debía a la luna nueva. InuYasha curvó lo labios, sin entender su propio gesto―. _Tonta _―pronunció, de manera suave.

Y aunque a Kagome, eso debió sonarle un insulto; se sintió en extremo feliz, dejando caer una lágrima y abrazándose más a él: ese era un cumplido, un pequeño fruto del luchar cada día por el corazón de InuYasha. Y estaba contenta.

Era verdad, que InuYasha aún estaba en extremo confundido, y sí, no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Y sí, todavía tenía fuertes sentimientos por Kikyō. Y sí, estaba muy confundido. Y más, porque Kagome era una tonta. Su tonta. Y en el fondo, InuYasha amaba que ella lo fuera.

* * *

**FIN.**

**F**eliz año. No sé qué más decirles.

**¿**Les gustó?


End file.
